


Die Krawatte (von Sempra)

by Sempra (cricri)



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/Sempra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die natürlichen Feinde eines münsteraner Hauptkommissars: Krawatten und Pathologen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Krawatte (von Sempra)

**Author's Note:**

> **Originalheader**  
>  Rating: P6, allerhöchstens Pre-Slash  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Humor  
> Word Count: ca. 1000 Wörter  
> Zusammenfassung: Die natürlichen Feinde eines münsteraner Hauptkommissars: Krawatten und Pathologen.  
> Beta: cricri_72 - danke, danke, danke!
> 
>  **Anmerkung:** Sempra hat vor einiger Zeit ihr Journal gelöscht. Damit ihre Adventskalendergeschichte nicht verloren ist, habe ich sie mit ihrer Erlaubnis in meinem lj und hier noch einmal gepostet.

~~~*~~~

Thiel seufzte genervt und ließ die Hände sinken. Zum Teufel mit dieser Krawatte!  
Schon seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten stand er vor seinem Badezimmerspiegel und versuchte, das verfluchte Stück Stoff um seinen Hals in einen möglichst vorzeigbaren Zustand zu versetzen.  
Dies erwies sich allerdings als ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit -und das alles nur wegen Boerne! Sein Kollege hatte ihm vor knapp einer Stunde eindringlich und ausschweifend erklärt, dass er es dieses Jahr nicht zulassen würde, dass der Hauptkommissar wieder in Jeans und Pullover zur Weihnachtsfeier des Polizeipräsidiums Münster kam.  
Thiel hatte kaum Zeit gehabt zu protestieren, da hatte ihm der Professor schon eine teuer aussehende dunkelrote Seidenkrawatte in die Hand gedrückt und ihn aus seiner Wohnung gescheucht.  
Geschlagen hatte er sich schließlich seinem Schicksal ergeben, seinen Anzug und sogar ein, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, zur Krawatte passendes Hemd aus der hintersten Ecke seines Kleiderschrankes gekramt und war nun tatsächlich einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.  
Nur Boernes Krawatte machte einfach nicht, was er wollte.

"Blödmann", murmelte Thiel verärgert vor sich hin.

"Das sind Sie in der Tat!", kam es plötzlich von hinten. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und seufzte erneut missmutig, als er schließlich sein Gegenüber erkannte. Boerne!  
Wer sonst würde die Dreistigkeit besitzen, ohne zu klingeln in die Wohnung seines Nachbarn einzudringen, nur weil er zufällig einen Zweitschlüssel besaß? Das hätte er sich ja denken können.

"Würden Sie mir eine Frage beantworten, Thiel? Wie, um alles in der Welt, ist es möglich, dass ein erwachsener Mann wie Sie nicht zu so etwas Simplem in der Lage ist, wie etwa eine Krawatte zu binden?"  
Boerne, der bisher lässig im Türrahmen gelehnt hatte, stieß sich nun von diesem ab und steuerte zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Thiel wiederum, der gerade zu einer giftigen Antwort ansetzen wollte, konnte nur noch ein erschrockenes "Hmpf!" von sich geben, als sein Gegenüber mit einem überzeugten "Das lassen Sie wohl besser mich machen!" beherzt nach der lose um seinen Hals baumelnden Krawatte griff und sich eifrig an dieser zu schaffen machte.

"He, was soll'n das?", rief Thiel empört und wollte sich dem Griff des Pathologen so schnell wie möglich wieder entziehen. Boerne jedoch dachte anscheinend nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihn wieder loszulassen.

"Mein lieber Thiel, nun stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an. Sie wollen doch heute Abend zumindest eine halbwegs gute Figur neben mir machen, mhm?"  
Thiel zögerte einen Moment, gab sich dann aber doch mit einem weiteren "hmpf" zufrieden, von dem er hoffte, dass es zumindest einen Teil seiner Verstimmung über Boernes Direktheit zum Ausdruck brachte.

Verdrießlich ließ er seinen Blick über die Erscheinung des Professors gleiten. Er musste zugeben, dass er neben Boerne, dessen maßgeschneiderter Anzug wie immer perfekt zu sitzen schien, in seinem leicht verknitterten Zweiteiler tatsächlich ein eher jämmerliches Bild abgab.  
Eigentlich hätte er froh sein müssen, dass sein Kollege ihm, wenn auch auf seine eigene, meist unerträgliche Art und Weise, in solchen Situationen stets helfend zur Seite stand - wäre da nicht diese leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm ausdrücklich untersagte, sich dies auch einzugestehen.

Während er noch völlig in Gedanken versunken am Waschbecken stand, kam von Boerne ein zufriedenes "Et voilà!"  
Thiel hatte damit gerechnet, dass Boerne nun auch wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie bringen würde, aber danach schien dem werten Herrn Pathologen nicht der Sinn zu stehen.  
Kopfschüttelnd schob Thiel ihn ein Stück von sich weg.  
"Sind Sie jetzt endlich zufrieden?", brummte er etwas harscher als er es vorgehabt hatte und betrachtete die nunmehr perfekt gebundene Krawatte im Spiegel. Hätte sein männliches Ego es ihm nicht auch dieses Mal strikt verboten, hätte er Boerne jetzt gerne gefragt, ob er ihm das bei Gelegenheit beibringen könnte. Das kam aber natürlich nicht in Frage.

Boerne legte unterdessen den Kopf ein wenig schief und senkte den Blick.

"Nun...", kam zögerlich die Antwort von seinem Gegenüber. Thiel sah ihn an und hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Was zum Teufel war denn plötzlich los mit seinem sonst so selbstsicheren und redefreudigen Kollegen?

"Raus mit der Sprache! Wir müssen los, Boerne, haben Sie eigentlich schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"  
Boerne schien sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs gefangen zu haben und schüttelte nun ganz in gewohnter Manier überheblich lächelnd den Kopf.

"Werter Kollege, in unserer Gesellschaft ist es doch heutzutage völlig normal, zu spät zu kommen. Die wichtigsten Gäste des Abends kommen grundsätzlich ein wenig zu spät, das gehört zum guten Ton! Wobei es ja genau genommen nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, dass Sie das nicht wissen, so selten wie Sie außerdienstlich vor die Tür kommen."  
Nachdem er seinen kurzen Vortrag beendet hatte, fügte nach einer kurzen Pause etwas leiser an:  
"Es könnte allerdings zeitlich etwas eng werden, falls Sie noch Ihre Begleitung abholen müssten... haben Sie denn eine Begleitung, Thiel?"

Nun war es an Thiel, verlegen zu sein. Nein, er hatte keine Begleitung. Er hatte einfach nicht gewusst, wen er hätte fragen sollen. Außer Nadeshda, der Klemm und Frau Haller kannte er in Münster schließlich keine Frauen, die dafür in Frage kamen und diese drei fielen aus Prinzip durchs Raster. Außerdem waren sie ja sowieso schon anwesend.

An sich hatte er das auch gar nicht so schlimm gefunden, aber nun, da Boerne ihn so auffordernd ansah, war es ihm doch etwas peinlich. Davon abgesehen fand er es in ehrlichen Momenten manchmal, gerade jetzt an Weihnachten, schon ziemlich schade, dass er hier in Münster hauptsächlich auf sich gestellt war. Auf eine diesbezügliche Diskussion mit Boerne hatte er derzeit allerdings überhaupt keine Lust.  
Ohne aufzuschauen schüttelte er daher wie beiläufig den Kopf und versuchte, dabei möglichst selbstsicher und gelassen auszusehen.

Er hatte nun eigentlich zumindest einen spöttischen Kommentar erwartet, stattdessen ging plötzlich das Licht aus und er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn bestimmt in Richtung Tür dirigierte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Boernes Stimme, in der eindeutig ein breites boernetypisches Lächeln mitschwang.

"Fein! Ich auch nicht. Dann können ja einfach wir zusammen hingehen."

Thiel verkniff sich eine Antwort und merkte, wie die Verlegenheit von vorhin einem leichten Kribbeln in seinem Bauch Platz machte. Irgendwie freute er sich jetzt doch auf den Abend.


End file.
